Mirage Master (Pokémon Tales)
Mirage Master is a G shaped Unown that appears in the Pokémon Tales franchise. It was the primary antagonist during the Dream World arc. It was captured by Professor Burnet, becoming her third known Pokémon. Background Mirage Master was one of the infinite number of Unown that supplied power to help create the Dream World. At one point, Mirage Master was stripped from the plane the Unown lived, becoming trapped in the Dream World. It spent a long time trying to escape, even allowing trainers to catch it. However, standard Pokéballs wouldn't take it out of the Dream World. Mirage Master soon became mad and desperate to escape. Its isolation caused anxiety and insanity, willing to do anything to escape, even destroy the borders between the Dream World and the real world. Using its reality bending powers, it created a masked and cloaked human form of the Mirage Master, with Unown pretending to be his Pokémon. Using this, it seeks to have trainers in the Dream World to use dream power, which fueled the Door of Light underneath the Tree of Dreams. When the Door of Light is completed, Mirage Master would be able to have its dream come true and escape. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Wyatt In Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World, Mirage Master comes out of the shadows as it noticed trainers and their Pokémon. It created several Dream Mega Aerodactyl, forcing Ian, Dakota, Steve and Will to use dream power to fight and defeat them. This helped to fuel the door. In Rise of the Sinister Six, Mirage Master targets Will, who uses his own Unown to avoid using dream power. Mirage Master defeats Unown and takes control of Will with a Hidden Power influenced helmet. This transformed Will into the character known as Mysterio, which wreaked havoc on the Dream World, using dream power and requiring Ian to utilize it as well to defeat him. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Mirage Master attempted to escape from the Dream World when the borders were weakened when all the Unown were trapped in a nightmare. It tried to break the Door of Light, but failed. The Door barely filled with dream energy, enraging Mirage Master into taking a more direct approach. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Mirage Master influences Will from the shadows to create a tournament in the Dream World. It made sure that Gash Ketchum appeared, forcing the others to use dream energy to match him. It transforms Will back into Mysterio, prepared to use him to get more dream energy. Steve has his Kommo-o use a dream powered Clangorous Soul Blaze, which decimated the area. This hits Mirage Master, knocking it out and causing the human illusion to fade away. This is how everyone learns that the Unown is the real Mirage Master. Mirage Master initiates its true plan, using its powers to merge with Gash's MissingNo. This greatly increases its reality manipulating ability and corrupting the Unown making up the Dream World to corrupt it. With the borders weakened, Mirage Master tries to claw through the fabric of reality to get free, only to fail. It retreats, creating zombie characters and Pokémon to hold the heroes off, while the dream world begins to fade away. This is to force the heroes to use dream power to protect themselves. Ian realizes this was Mirage Master's intent, and informs everyone to stop as well. Mirage Master retreats to the Tree of Dreams, watching the Door of Light get closer to completion. It then battles Ian's Sandslash, explaining all the turmoil that it has gone through to reach this point, and not caring that it will destroy reality. Ian, Professor Burnet and Will's Unown eventually convince it to calm down and allows Burnet to catch it in a newly devised Dream Ball. Mirage Master is elated when it floats through the real world for the first time. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Tirtouga, Mirage Master returned with Professor Burnet. It utilized its Hidden Power combined with Fennel's Musharna using its dream mist in order to power up a fossil revival machine. This restored a Tirtouga. In Vs. Beheeyem, Mirage Master goes with the group to the Entralink and becomes essential when handling the Dream World. It uses its powers to restored distortions to normal and to fight Darach's Beheeyem and later Caitlin's dream power. In Race Against Time, Mirage Master is chosen to help harness the power of the Dream World to get Omni-Steve home. It uses this power in conjuncture with Wyatt's Munna, Fennel's Munna & Musharna, and Rosa's Ditto to create an opening. Much later, it and Burnet are brainwashed by Eon, fighting Steve's Heliolisk. It is then crushed by Cannonbolt. Known Moves Trivia * Mirage Master is the first Pokémon antagonist of the Pokémon Tales franchise. * The letter "G" was chosen for Mirage Master due to it being the original sprite used generally for the Unown species in Gen II before being changed to "F" in Gen IV. ** The image used for Mirage Master is the original picture from Gen II, instead of an updated sprite of the "G" Unown. * The idea of Unown being the Mirage Master came from me trying to figure what the villain's main goal was, then deciding that his goal was to escape the Dream World. It then made sense that Unown create and sustain the Dream World, that having it be an Unown would make the most sense. * Unown's struggles were all caused from its isolation, and the confirmed note that solitary confinement can drive inmates insane and is detrimental to their health. Category:Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc Category:Villains Category:Former Villains